1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting systems, and more particularly, to a modular LED retrofit lamp system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diode (LED) lamps are only good for the intended socket they are designed for. Tungsten lamps have this same issue. A PAR56 lamp would only be able to function in a fixture that was designed to be used with that particular lamp. LED lamps are the same. A PAR38 LED Lamp is only designed to go into a PAR38 fixture, even though it could go into a standard lamp, as does an A19 lamp. High-power LED lamps are designed currently to go into a single lamp socket without having the means to fit into an existing lamp fixture. A complete redesign of the lamp itself would be required.
Thus, a modular LED retrofit lamp system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.